rtest2fandomcom-20200213-history
Iteration
An iteration (may also be referred to as a cycle or reincarnation) is a subsequent iteration or "version" of any given form of media often displaying tweaks or differences from former and succeeding iterations. They differ from sequels in that they attempt to "re-tell" part of or all of the previous iteration though they often involve many of the same characters, locations, events, ideas, and themes (proper nouns are often changed from iteration to iteration though that is not always the case) and continue to tell the same basic story with different perspectives and branching stories. Iterations offer an example of collaborative fiction. An original iteration may be referred to as an original work or first iteration. There are few rules regarding the content of iterations, thus theoretically there may be an infinite amount of iterations with an infinite amount of branching abstracts. It is also possible for an iteration to exist within an iteration. Such an iteration may be referred to as whatever the author chooses in-fiction and have no agreed upon name in reality (though they are usually referred to as a flash sideways). They do not refer to alternate universes or "what-if" scenarios. Iterations are canon, thus they may not be referred to as "fan fiction." The canonicity (or existence) of iterations is often disputed between similar works from fandom to fandom (see Rules). Any non-canon iteration is referred to as a sub-iteration. Iterations are entirely separate from "what-if" scenarios and "parallel universes" often seen within or parallel to modern media. They may also be referred to as "fan fiction" or any similar terms. Rules There are few rules related to iterations. Rules of Nature # A first iteration exists as a given and refers to an original work. # Subsequent iterations are only "canon" if: ## The fandom generally refers to it as such (or in similar terms). ## The previous author refers to it as such or is fond enough of the succeeding work. ## There is an '''in-universe' confirmation of iterations existing.'' ### Must be approved by the previous author. # Succeeding iterations must exist as a published work of any form of media. # Succeeding iterations do not have to exist in the same form of media as the previous. # Iterations may be published parallel to each other in real life time. # Works existing within the same universe (via any confirmed shared noun) do not apply to the rules of iterations. ## Unconfirmed connections may simply be allusions or "Easter eggs." # There may be previous and succeeding iterations. They are often referred to as being 'over' or 'underneath,' as if in a descending column (c.p. the levels of dreams in the film Inception). ## The exact nature of iterations is complicated as their existence is often purely meta and seemingly never referred to within other iterations. If an iteration (excluding the first) were to refer to previous iteration(s), then it is conceivable that they would be perceived as being "over" or "above" them. They may also be seen as a cycle or reincarnation from the previous iteration(s). ### They may also be referred to as alternate or parallel universes (or dimensions, the previous iteration(s) thus being the previous dimensions), though the nature of iterations much more serve to further the story of the original work rather than reinterpret it (though reinterpretation and 're-telling' may be part of the process) and to further bring the root of the theme to the understanding of the audience. # Unpublished drafts of fiction do not necessarily count as iterations, though the author may retroactively refer to them as sub-iterations is they choose to. # Succeeding iterations may be authored by the original author. In fact, this is far more common than collaborative work. ## Again: sequels, prequels, and spin-offs do not count. # Reboots and remakes are a whole other topic of discussion, though they are usually produced solely for profit and almost never include literature and music. However, reboots and remakes may as well be referred to as iterations as they usually follow similar rules though some fall into the territory of alternate universes and "what-if" scenarios. ## Adaptations of other forms of media (usually literature to film) also do not count as they are simply adaptations no matter how loosely adapted. Rules of Content # Succeeding iterations may only include slight (or characteristic) changes from the previous. ## Radical changes within '''published' works are often referred to as "alternate universes" or "what-if scenarios" (e.g. ''Crisis on Infinite Earths, Marvel's What If?). # Allusions to other works do not necessarily indicate an iteration. ## They may indicate a shared universe (though they are more often seen as mere allusions). # Referring to parallel nouns by the same proper may only be allowed if given permission. Proper nouns include any fictional characters, locations, organizations, events, substances, etc. ## There is a slew of legal implications regarding proper nouns. Publishing '''copyrighted material' for profit without explicit permission given by the parties holding copyright to said propers is illegal and may result in legal action being taken by said copyright holders if the parallel nouns sharing propers are similar enough or explicitly imitated.'' ### This does not apply to intellectual property within the public domain though public domain nouns often fall under the umbrella of interpretations rather than iterations (e.g. the various adaptations of classic Horror novels such as Dracula and Frankenstein which often have no connection to each other outside of franchises produced by their respective owners). Category:Literary devices